Royal Academy
by LaynaPanda
Summary: Lucy is being sent to Royal Academy, a place where most princes and Princesses are sent when they misbehave. When she thinks that she'll make no friends and have a crappy year, she meets a pink haired prince. He seemed different than the others, "Awesome, well I hope you feel better, you look like crap." NATSU x LUCY, FINALLY BACK UP AFTER BEING DELETED FOR SO LONG. 8D
1. Chapter 1

**OMGG, I FINALLY GOT ROYAL ACADEMY UP.**

**But this is a new version, I'm starting everything over because of the stupid FF people took it off. ;-;  
hope you guys like. :D**

* * *

Lucy Heartfillia, Princess of Magnolia, the future ruler, the one everyone adored was not the least bit happy.

All her happiness disappeared since her mother died when she was only 7 years old. After that, everything disappeared. Her father's love and care for her, her loving mother, everything.

Now she was this princess that always had a fake smile on, fake personality on just to make nobody worry. Nor get in trouble by her father; the king of Magnolia.

Her father always brings Princes all over the world to meet his lovely daughter and possibly, sell her off just to get the money and power he wants.

But Lucy always hated every prince he matched her up with so she did everything she could to make them hate her. And the plans always worked.

She didn't want pretty dresses or riches, she wanted friends and care. Somebody who'll make her laugh doing the smallest of things, someone who'll love _her_ for _her. _

Not by how much power or money she has, or how sexy she looked. She just wanted someone who can give her a good time, and so far, nobody has done that.

It was a fresh new day and Lucy was summoned to the dining room where breakfast was served. Her father normally doesn't eat with her since he was always so busy but today, he said he had something important to tell her.

As the maids escorted Lucy down towards the dining room, Lucy saw her father sitting and drinking his soup.

She sat down, drinking and waiting for her father to say something to her. "Lucy,"

"Yes, Father?"

"I'm sending you to Royal Academy." Lucy's eyes widen as she dropped her spoon, surprised on what she heard. "E – Excuse me?"

"I said I'm sending you to Royal Academy, was I not clear?" He asked sternly making Lucy shake her head, thinking about what she's done to be sent to a delinquent school where Princes and Princesses were sent for misbehaving.

"B – But father, what have I done so wrong to be sent there?" Lucy asked, her throat drying up and her hands shaking.

"I want you to go there and learn some manners and good behavior, then come back. I already have your luggage ready and packed, they're in the car. You should hurry and go now, you don't want to miss your first day," He replied, drinking his cup of tea.

Lucy was dumb founded as she searched for the right words to say. She was doing everything right, wasn't she?

Lucy shook her head as she quickly stood up and turned her back towards her father who was ignoring her. She just wanted to scream and cry but then it'll turn out bad so she just walked away, rage building up inside her.

She always hated her father, but now she just hates him more.

"Good bye then, rotten father." Lucy hissed under her breath, walking out the door and into the car that was ready to go to Royal Academy.

"Princess, ready to head off?" Her favorite maid, Virgo, asked as she opened the door for her. Lucy stepped inside as Virgo closed the door, and slid in with her on the other side.

The car drove off and Lucy lowered her head. Millions of things were going through her head. Sure she was tortured, beaten, screamed at, and always sold off to places but she never thought she'll be sent to _Royal academy_.

All she knew about that place was that delinquents were sent there for misbehaving. It was a place for bad boys and girls who caused trouble and Lucy wasn't one of them.

Tears started to pour out of her chocolate brown eyes as she cried. She really hated her father, she hated him.

~**X**~

"Here we are, Princess." Virgo said as they stood in front of a dorm room with maids and butlers carrying Lucy's entire luggage.

Lucy nodded as she opened the door and stepped inside. The dorm was beautiful and very clean. Huge in fact, it looked like a mini house.

There were two queen size beds, a bathroom, a small kitchen, and place to relax, a balcony, and everything you needed.

It was pretty clean and nice for a school full of delinquents. Lucy sighed as she sat down and watched people set her luggage down and leave one by one.

Soon everything was put down and everyone left, leaving only Lucy in her big empty room.

She sat there for what felt like eternity, just thinking about things that all happened.

"This is so not happening. . ." Lucy told herself, shaking her head. "This is a fucking mistake! I'm not supposed to be here! You stupid father, I never liked you! You're a complete asshole! I _hate _you! You hear me? I HATE YOU!" Lucy screamed, letting all her anger out.

Hot tears streamed down her face as she started crying again, burying her head against her pillow.

As she started screaming and crying to herself, she didn't notice her dorm room opening. A pink haired male entered, curious on what all that screaming and crying he heard.

He probably thought that somebody has committed suicide or something. He walked past the flipped over tables and chairs, luggage thrown everywhere and glasses cracked.

"Damn, somebody must have gotten murdered or something . . ." He muttered, walking closer and closer towards his destination.

As he stopped, he saw a blonde female, crying her eyes out on her bed.

The male looked around and saw that most things were destroyed around her and frowned. He walked next towards the bed as he stood there for a couple seconds, watching her continuously ball her eyes out.

He felt really bad as he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug. Lucy's eyes widen as she felt somebody grab her and pull her into a hug.

She started freaking out as she tried pushing him away, afraid he might do something to her but he wouldn't budge.

She started screaming and crying harder, making him tightens his hold against her.

"Shh. . . It's going to be alright. I'm not going to hurt you, relax."

As soon as Lucy heard that she relaxed a bit, her screams and cries dying out. She pulled back to look at the person whose comforting her and saw a pink haired male, smiling reassuringly towards her direction.

He has dark eyes and pink hair, he has a scale white scarf around his neck and he wore somewhat a princely clothes.

Lucy sniffled as she stared at him, searching his face for some expression or whatever but his smile never faded.

She felt so calm and safe around him for some reason. "Feeling better now?" He asked making Lucy nod.

His smile turned into a grin, never let go of her. "Now, tell me what happened?"

"W – Who are you?"

"Me? Well, let's just say I'm your prince in shining armor. Now tell me, what's your name?"

"L . . . Lucy." Lucy mumbled as she never felt this warmth in so long. This much care from someone she's just met a couple minutes ago made her feel sort of good inside.

"Luigi? That's a weird name for someone like you . . ." He mumbled making Lucy scrunch her face up in confusion.

"I said _Lucy_." She repeated feeling a bit offended. He chuckled, "Lucy, nice to meet you."

"Uhm, hi."

"Anywaaays, looks like a tornado went around here, want to explain what happened?" He asked as he looked around her room again.

Lucy also looked around her room and her eyes widen in shock. "I – I did this?"

"Yeah, either you or somebody came in and mugged you while you were screaming and crying like a big baby."

"Hey!" Lucy shouted, offended by that little comment he made. He laughed and let her go, standing up. "Ah, well, I'll help you clean up."

"N – No! I'll do it, or inform one of the maids, please don't touch a thing." Lucy quickly said. He nodded as he stared at her a bit weirdly.

He grabbed a flipped over chair and put it by the side of the bed, sitting down and waiting for Lucy to start her story.

He sat down and put one of his legs on top of his other one, leaning against his arm. Lucy bit her lip, thinking if she could trust this guy.

He just barged in without asking and started to hug her, freaking her out.

"A – Alright, it was my asshole of a father." Lucy started, looking at him. She noticed he had an amused look on his face when she started speaking.

"He sent me here just for the hell of it and I'm pissed off at him and I was just so frustrated I started crying and I'm sorry for being so loud." Lucy said as she looked down on the floor, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Damn," He said, making Lucy look up in surprise. "You're pretty badass." Somehow that made Lucy smile a bit. The pink haired male grinned and stood up, looking at his wrist watch.

"Anyways, I need to go meet up with someone or else I might die. Lucy was it?" He asked as he looked at her. She nodded slowly, staring at him.

"Awesome, well I hope you feel better, you look like crap," Lucy frowned, glaring at him. He was the first person ever to admit that she looked like crap. He chuckled and flashed another grin.

"I was just kidding, but seriously, feel better. See ya, Luce!" He said, dashing out of her room.

"Wait! What's your name?" Lucy shouted but he's already disappeared.

Lucy looked down at the ground as noticed she's been talking with some stranger for the past hour, and she felt _comfortable_.

She shook her head as she tried getting that thought of her head. Of course when tomorrow she starts class and meets him again he'll just pretend they've never met.

That right, that's what always, happens.

* * *

"Yo, Luce!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?"

* * *

**..YAY! I'VE UPLOADED IT AGAIN! :'D**

**I'm finishing love me right now so . . . yeah. Here you guys go, sorry if it sucks. I think the last one was much better, but ehh.  
Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review! ;3**


	2. Chapter 2

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"Yo, Luce!"_

_"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?"_

* * *

Lucy pulled her blankets up to her body as she screamed loudly. Even though she had her clothes on, it was a force of habit.

"Whoa, calm down." He chuckled, jumping in through her window. "Use the damn door! And what are you doing in my room?" Lucy screeched, glaring at him. The pink haired male shrugged, grabbing a chair and sitting down on it like yesterday.

Lucy eyed him as he sat down and looked at her, grinning his toothy grin. "Good morning, sunshine."

"Sunshine?"

"Yes, it's a fresh new day and you look better then yesterday."

"Thanks? Oh, forget that! What are you doing in my room?"

"Just to say hi and show you around here and there." He shrugged, smiling innocently. "You could have knocked on the door or told me yesterday," Lucy pouted, a bit frustrated.

She never experienced this before, nor ever talked to a guy as nice as this pink haired male.

"Great! Now get your ass up and let's get the day started." He shouted cheerfully, startling the blonde that was still on the bed thinking. "What are you going to do?"

"I already told you, now get up and get ready before I make you."

"Bossy much? And you're not my mother, I can do whatever I please," Lucy huffed, lying back down and covering herself with the blanket. Who does he think he is?

Just barging in and telling her to get up and out. Like yesterday, he just walks himself inside and suddenly hugged her, I mean seriously?

Lucy then felt something wrap around her waists and felt being lifted up. Her eyes widen as she uncovered her face and looked at the stranger carrying her bridal style towards the bathroom.

"H – Hey! What the hell are you doing?" Lucy asked, looking around. "Making you get ready. We have class today, you know."

"Class? Well I'm not going so put me down and go away!"

"Oh, that's too bad . . ." He fake-pouted, ignoring her. Lucy felt rage building inside her as she started to struggle against his hold, rocking her body and pushing him away.

He didn't even move a budge as he walked in the huge bathroom, setting the blonde on the sink counter. "Get away from me!" Lucy screamed, hitting the pink male on the chest, kicking and whining.

"If you would just hold still," he murmured, pulling the covers away from her. "Stop!" Lucy shouted, playing tug of war with him.

"Let go," He demanded, making Lucy just yank harder. "_You_ let go!"

"Okay," and with that, he let go making Lucy fall back hitting her head. She moaned in pain, rubbing her head.

"That's a good girl," He smiled as he grabbed her shirt and started to roll it up. She blushed red as she slapped his hand away, covering her chest.

"W – What are you doing?"

"Since you refuse to shower, I'm just going to strip you naked and dump you into that tub,"

"Y – You're crazy! You can't do that, that's sexual harassment!"

"Look, I don't have any interest in touching you or whatsoever; I'm just trying to be helpful, okay? Now stop struggling and take your clothes off," He once again, tried pulling her shirt off.

Lucy grabbed his hands, blushing hard and swallowing her saliva. He stared at her with his dark eyes, wondering if she's trying to resist again. "I – I'll do it myself, leave me alone."

"How am I sure you're not going to just lock yourself in here and stay here for the rest of the day?"

"I promise I won't, I'll go with you, just let me do my own thing." She looked up at his eyes, trying to search for something.

He stared back at her chocolate brown eyes and grinned again. "Awesome, then I'll see you in a few. I'll be outside waiting," he let go of her shirt and walked out.

As he walked out, Lucy sighed as her heart was beating 10 times as fast then the normal rate. She never been that close to some male that didn't want to seduce or make her sleep with him.

He was just trying to be helpful and Lucy has noticed he wasn't like any other guy. He was true on his words and he doesn't look like he's much of a player either.

Lucy quickly snapped out of her thoughts, undressing and stepping inside the showers. Might as well get ready and go to class.

She didn't want to miss her first day of _delinquent academy._

Natsu Dragneel stepped out of the bathroom, closing the door gently before making his way back to the bedroom. He must admit that Lucy girl is something.

He's never seen another girl like her, just everything about her makes her special. Her sad past, that beautiful and polite manner but snaps when you do something.

Other Princesses he encountered would normally be offended but keep their cool but Lucy would just glare and started screaming, cursing them out.

That's one thing also, she would curse. None other Princess or Prince would do that. It was sort of funny.

He's only met the girl yesterday and he's already quiet fond of her. Jumping through her windows, carrying her to places, and etcetera.

She doesn't even know his name. This might be a good thing.

As Natsu was lying down on her bed, he hummed a known less tune, thinking about things he'll show Lucy.

First he'll show her the campus, the park, the dining hall, the classes, and then his friends.

Just thinking about it gave Natsu the shivers. He grinned widely, thinking about all the exciting things he'll show Lucy, he was so excited.

"What are you grinning so widely about?" A squeaky voice asked, snapping him out of his dream land.

"Oh! Luce, you're done!" He quickly sat up, observing her. She had a towel wrapped around her skinny body with a towel over her wet blonde hair.

"What the -?" Natsu started as he watched her grab a dress from one of her suitcase. "Stop staring at me, I didn't bring any clothes," She blushed, grabbing her needed clothes.

"That's not what I'm worried about, what I'm worried about is that your hair is wet. Why didn't you dry it?"

"Why are you so worried about my hair? I'll dry it soon after I get dressed."

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy. . ." Natsu tsked, standing up and making his way to her side. He placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking his head side to side. "What?"

"..Can I dry your hair for you?" Natsu suddenly said, earning a dumb founded look from the blonde. "Go away," Lucy swatted his hand away, turning and walking back into the bathroom.

Natsu frowned and pouted. "There goes my chance of talking with her more," He sighed, ruffling his hair. Moments later, Lucy returned wearing a pink and white long dress, matching heels, and her hair curled down towards the end.

Her bangs were pulled towards the side of her head while the other locks hanged loosely.

She looked much better then yesterday, way better. "I like," Natsu nodded, observing her up and down. Lucy rolled her eyes, grabbing her mini tiara and placing it on the top of her head along with some other jewelry.

When he finished, she walked over to Natsu, smiling slightly. "Good day, sir. Would you like to accompany me around here?"

"Why yes I would, miss. Right this way," Natsu smirked, grabbing her hand and making a way for her to walk. Lucy giggled and walked with him, her arm linked against his.

"This feels weird, I mean, doing this with you." Natsu said as they walked out the door. Lucy shrugged, carefully walking so she doesn't stop on her dress.

"Why does it? Don't you do this to any other princesses you see around here?"

"Well, you see, I my friends don't do this with me, unless I take them to parties or just for the hell of it." Natsu smiled a bit.

Lucy nodded as she tried thinking what kind of friends this pink haired male had. Suddenly, Lucy remembered that she doesn't know his name.

"Oh, by the way, what's yours name?"

"My name?"

"Yes, your name."

"Hmm. . . Guess it."

"Are you kidding me?" Lucy sighed making Natsu shake his head in rejection.

"Guess it, and then I might give you a little prize." Lucy rolled her eyes as she started to think of names, one coming after another. "Kino!"

"No."

"Austin?"

"Nope."

"Naku?"

"Nope."

"Haru?"

"Nope."

"Ryuu."

"No." Lucy started to think again as they continued walking through the hall way. "Can I have a hint?" She asked. "Sure, it's a season."

"Haru! It is Haru!"

"No."

"Then what is it?" Natsu shrugged and smirked slightly, causing Lucy to whine in distress.

* * *

"And this is the ball room, where when we have parties and such we all gather here." Natsu grinned, opening the pretty tall doors to the ball room.

"Ooh, lovely." Lucy said as she walked across the freshly waxed floors and observed the sparkling roof and walls. "Yep, we throw huge parties here."

"Fun." Lucy said, making a clicking sound every time she walked. She stopped in the middle of the ball room, turning in every direction.

"This place is beautiful."

"Yes it is," Natsu agreed, standing next to her. "So, Haru?"

"How many times do I have to say, my name isn't Haru?"

"You said it was a season you dumbass!"

"Haru isn't the only season name!" Lucy pouted, crossing her arms. Why can't the idiot just tell her his name? It's not like its some person secret. "Look here, Pinky. Tell me your name or I will slap you across the face."

"Slap me? What did I do?"

"_You annoyed me!_" Lucy screeched causing Natsu to laugh. "Don't laugh!" She hissed, scaring Natsu a bit. He coughed awkwardly, stepping to the side a bit. "Aki? Fuyu?"

"Fuyu? I don't think my parents would call me Fuyu." Natsu chuckled, saying the word over and over again, enjoying the sound it gave off.

"What about Aki?" Lucy asked, a spark of glitter in her eyes, finally thinking she got it. Natsu shook his head making Lucy groan and cross her arms, turning her back towards him.

"I think you're lying, why do you have to be such a butt, Natsu?" Lucy asked, puffing her cheeks out.

"Wait, what'd you just call me?"

"Natsu?"

"Natsu? Where did you get that from?"

"Isn't that your name?" Natsu slowly nodded, confused on how she just said it without a problem.

"You knew all along?" He asked, knitting his eyebrows together in confusion. Lucy suddenly realized, blinking several times and shaking her head.

"I didn't, I guess I just guessed it now?" Lucy said a bit confused on how she did that.

Natsu stared at her before bursting into laughter. "You're so weird!"

"What?" Lucy asked, glaring at him again. Natsu continued laughing, holding his gut. "Stop laughing, jerk!" Lucy shouted a bit embarrassed. Natsu patted her head, chuckling a bit. "You're such a weird-o,"

"Don't call me weird!"

"Oh Lucy, how did I ever meet someone as weird as you?"

"Are you purposely trying to piss me off?"

"Weird enough I weirdly might be." Lucy smacked his arm making Natsu to retreat his arm and rub it. "Ouch, you hit hard." He frowned, looking at her.

Lucy rolled her eyes as she started to stomp away from him, clearly not in the mood anymore.

"Wait! Lucy, I'm sorry!" Natsu shouted, laughing as he said so making it unbelievable. "Fuck off, jerk!"

"But Luuucy!"

"No, get away from me!"

"But it's time for your prize!" Lucy stopped walking, looking at the pink haired male. Natsu grinned sheepish, rubbing the back of his head. "Ready?"

"Fine, what is it?"

"Come with me." He grabbed her wrist, dragging her out of the ball room. "Where are you taking me?" Lucy whined, being dragged.

"To the dining room. Since it's about lunch time, I'm starving and I have to show you something." Natsu stated his stomach grumbling. "But what about class?"

"We already missed it, tomorrow shall be your first day."

~**X**~

Natsu and Lucy walked into the dining room as it was filled about a couple of royalties since it was a private dining room where only selected royalties could come and eat.

"_This_ is where I eat and where you'll be eating now!" Natsu grinned at the blonde. Lucy looked at him and back around where the butlers were going around handing each person food and drinks.

Lucy looked around and saw about 3 girls and 3 boys. "Hey guys!" Natsu greeted, dragging Lucy closer towards the table. The males and females looked up, looking at Natsu towards Lucy, curious on whom she is. "This is Lucy, she's new and she's like us!"

"Like us?" Lucy mimicked, a bit confused on what he meant by this.

A red head who sat at the very end of the table stood up, walking towards Lucy. She wore a long black dress, her long red hair tied up into a pony tail. She wore what looked like crystal earrings and a small tiara on top of her beautiful red hair.

"Hello, Lucy. My names Erza Scarlet, pleasure to meet you." Erza smiled, bowing slightly. Lucy smiled, bowing back. "Thank you, pleasure to meet you also."

"Now, tell me this instant what Natsu did to you,"

"E – Excuse me?"

"Did he do anything bad to you? Touch you where you didn't want? Yell at you? Hit you?" Lucy slowly shook her head no, already confused.

Erza seemed very nice and polite at first but then she suddenly turns into this over protective friend or motherly person which surprised Lucy.

Erza's smile returned to her beautiful face and nodded, stepping aside for the next friend to come and introduce them.

'_Oh gosh, that Erza chick sure is something,_' Thought Lucy, shaking her head and smiling sweetly for the next person. It was another female, smiling happily.

She wore a Pinkish purple long dress, long sleeves but her shoulders are cut so her shoulders show. She had short silver hair and blue eyes, making her look extremely cute.

"Hello! My name is Lisanna, nice to meet you Lucy!" She took Lucy's hand, shaking it. After she's done that, she jumped on Natsu, hugging him tightly.

"Naatsu! I was looking for you all in 2 and 4th period!" She whined like a little girl.

To Lucy's amusement, Natsu looked a bit tired and annoyed, patting her small head. "I was showing Lucy around, don't worry about it." She just pouted and got off him, nodding.

Next came up another girl, also with silver hair and blue eyes but this time, she looked a bit older and had long curly silver hair. She was beautiful, no doubt, and the smile she had on her face makes her look like some angel.

"Hello Lucy, My name is Mirajane, pleasure to meet you. I'm Lisanna's older sister." She said, smiling brightly.

Lucy was stunned over her beauty and just nodded, dumb founded. "Y – You're welcome Mira-San . . . you're very beautiful."

"Why thank you, you're also quiet a beauty."

"Thank you!" Lucy smiled, already feeling like they'll bond really quickly. Mirajane kept her beautiful smile, moving next to Erza.

Next was a male, with jet black hair and a cross necklace hanging around his neck. He was a bit taller than Lucy and also very muscular.

He seemed to be appearing shirtless but Lucy tried to not let that bother her. "Yo, names Gray Fullbuster. Nice to meet ya, Lucy." He smirked, making Lucy smile and nod.

Gray's first impression wasn't really that good as the others were since he was shirtless and was very good looking which, made Lucy think he might be some kind of playboy.

"Hey Pink-tard! We didn't finish our fight last time, ready to get your ass kicked?"

"Anytime, icy-bastard!" and with that, Gray tackled Natsu, making them both tumble on the floor, going back and forth.

After couple minutes of screaming insults and punching, Erza stepped in and scared the poor boys to death. Lucy nervously laughed as she turned back to the next friend that was about to introduce himself.

"My name is Loki, pleasure to be friend of someone as beautiful as you," an orange haired male said, grabbing Lucy's hand and planting a soft kiss on top of her hand.

Lucy looked at him a bit weirdly but forced a smile, greeting him back. Loki stepped aside to let the last member greet himself.

He had dark blue hair and a black weird tattoo looking thing on the right side of his face, right below his eye.

He smiled sweetly, making him not look so mean. "Names Gellard, pleasure to meet you Miss Lucy."

"Pleasure to meet you also, Gellard-Kun." Gellard smile and went next to Erza, holding her waists. Lucy stared at them and thought maybe they were a couple. They did look like an excellent pair. Maybe she'll ask later.

"Well Luce, these are my friends! I have more but they must be busy. What do you think?" Natsu asked, grinning proudly.

Lucy looked across everyone's smiling faces, one by one till she landed on Natsu's once more. She smiled and nodded, "I think everyone is wonderful. Thank you for having me,"

"You're welcome!" Everyone sang, making Lucy feel welcomed. "Now Lucy, why don't you sit next to me and tell us about how you got into this school. I was sent here for my violent manner," Erza chuckled a bit, leading Lucy towards the table and seat.

Everyone followed, sitting down and continuing to eat and listen to Lucy.

"I was sent here because my father thinks my behavior and manner's weren't good enough." Lucy sighed as she watched the butlers set down a plate of food in front of her.

"I know how that feels," Some agreed, nodding their heads. "How'd you all get in here anyways?" Lucy asked everyone.

"I was sent here for my rude and crazy behavior!" Natsu shouted out first as he stuffed her mouth with food. Lucy looked at him in amazement and disgust, amazed on how he could eat that quickly and much while disgusted on how dirty he eats.

"I was sent here for my stripping behavior." Gray went next, munching on a piece of bread.

"That reminds me, Gray; you're not wearing any clothes." Erza reminded, not even taking her eyes off her strawberry cake.

"Shit!" Gray shouted, looking around for his missing fabric. Lucy sweat dropped, now understanding why he was shirtless when he greeted her.

"I was flirting with too many girls," Loki winked making Lucy roll her eyes and turn away from him. "I'm an orphan so I was sent here with a royalty name," Gellard said, smiling. Lucy frowned feeling a bit bad.

"Same goes for Lisanna and I. We were sent here since we were really young and basically raised here. Our parents left us and never came back. The same goes for our brother, Elfman." Mirajane smiled sadly making Lucy feel even worse.

"I – I'm so sorry, I know how it feels to lose someone special. . ." Lucy said, frowning. They smiled and brushed it off, making Lucy just nod and go along.

"Anyways, Lucy, I hope you like things around here, it isn't as bad as you think." Erza said, pointing at her with her fork.

Lucy nodded as she absorbed everything inside her head.

"At first, I thought this is place was only for delinquents and bad people but now, I don't think that anymore."

"Hey! We are _not_ bad people!" Natsu shouted with his mouth full, spitting chunks of food all over the table. "Eww! Talk with your mouth empty you idiot!"

"Aha, you go Lucy!" Gray praised her, grinning a bit. Lucy looked at him smiling and back at Natsu. "Whatever, but we are not bad people."

"Yeah, I know."

"Anyways, hope you like it here Lucy! I assure you, you'll get used to all the craziness."

"I hope I will . . ."


	3. Chapter 3

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"Anyways, hope you like it here Lucy! I assure you, you'll get used to all the craziness."_

_"I hope I will . . ."_

* * *

Day one of class, and Lucy already had this bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She felt like she was going to throw up and Natsu was making it worse with all his whining and begging. He was begging her to skip with him since he hated class and he actually liked hanging out Lucy but she rejected the idea due to missing her first day yesterday and so she wants to get to know her classes. Seems interesting from what he friends tell her about it.

"Lucy, please? Can't we just skip dance?" Natsu whined, dragging himself along behind her. He's been begging her the whole morning to skip the classes his hates – most of them – and all Lucy did was shake her head and reject.

She was going to go with or without him. But she rather he goes with her. "No Natsu, for the final time, _no_."

"And why not?"

"Because it's my first day and I'm excited."

"Lucy, you're going to _hate_ it the second you walk in. It's full of douches and bitches, you won't fit in."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you 100% much better than them! So please don't go and ditch with me!" Lucy made a clicking sound with her tongue and shook her head in disapproval once again as she started to walk down the hallway towards her first class – ballroom dancing.

She also shared that class with Natsu and Lisanna.

"I still refuse, besides, it can't be that bad." Lucy said as she opened the door of the classroom with a big smile on her face.

She was excited to be in here and the student's didn't look that bad. They looked like normal people.

"Who is the divine young lady over there?" She heard one of the prince's whistles towards her direction with one other following after her. "Such an exquisite body and look, look at those bosoms."

"Fucking fancy pricks." Natsu hissed to nobody in particular listening to the fancy words the male used and how they complimented Lucy.

Natsu failed royal grammar and words every year. He just couldn't understand all the words and cursive so he just flunks it every year, it's not like its important.

"Oh Natsu, stop being so jealous of them."

"Jealous of what? I compliment you like that and all you do is blush and scream, sometimes even smack me but when they do it with their damn fancy words you're all so cutie like."

"Because when you compliment me you just announce it and when it comes from you, it's just weird."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Natsu cried out in confusion as he held his hands up in defense. A compliment a compliment, right?

"I don't know, oh, there's Lisanna; let's go sit down, Natsu!" Lucy smiled brightly as she grabbed his hand and dragged him over where Lisanna was sitting at.

Natsu sat between Lisanna and Lucy while fuming, his head buried into his scarf as a scowl was on his face. He really didn't want to be there with bunch of fancy pricks. H

be rather be out with Lucy or one of his other friends that are actually willing to ditch and have a good time with him but no, they all wanted to go to class today.

Natsu watched as students talked about the new blonde girl, whispering things to their peers. Lucy just ignored them, being sort of used to it.

Being new always meant being talked about and so, Lucy just brushed it off. Soon, he saw a brown-haired prince approach Lucy. He had dark onyx eyes, something like Natsu's eyes but Natsu himself thought his eyes were _waay _better.

"Why hello there miss, pardon me, but have I ever seen you here before?" He asked his English accent perfect and fluent.

Lucy giggled to herself, making Natsu's scowl deepened. He really didn't like the idea of anyone flirting with her, and her French accent was much more unique then this guy's. "Oh no, I transferred just a few days ago, I'm new here."

"I thought so, there hasn't been such a beauty in this school and I haven't noticed."

"Certainly you have seen much more beautiful woman in all Fiore?"

"Oh no miss, you're the far most fascinating." His eyes gave off a small twinkle as he held his hand out for Lucy to put in. Lucy eyed him a bit weirdly but placed her hand on his, earning a kiss on top of her hand. Lucy blushed a bit and giggled once more, pissing off Natsu a bit more. "Why don't you come sit with my peers over there, I'm sure you'll fit in more. By the way, the names Nathan."

"Oh nice to meet you Nathan but I think I'm more comfortable staying with my friends, Natsu and Lisanna rather than over there."

"Why I reassure you, we'll help you with everything."

"She said no, you dumbass prick. Leave her alone now," Natsu hissed at Nathan, trying to scare him away. Lucy rejected him the first time, why ask again? Stupid fancy pricks, he would say.

"My, isn't it the failure of the Dragneel company." He smirked making Natsu slam his palms on the desk and stand up, glaring at him.

The whole class became silent as Nathan tried holding his smirk when he was a bit scared of Natsu. "What'd you say?"

"Natsu, sit down!" Lucy whisper-shouted, tugging on his shirt as she didn't want him getting in a fight nor getting in trouble again.

She needed him here today, Natsu made her feel comfortable and safe. "Yeah, listen to your girlfriend, Dragneel."

"Look here you bastard, I would love to break your face right now but Lucy needs me for the day so you better watch your damn mouth."

"And you should watch your mouth. You are, in school." He flashed Natsu a smirk before he walked away laughing his ass off.

Natsu grit his teeth as he fisted his hand, wanting to jump over this desk and go punch him right in the face to just show him who's better. "Natsu, please sit down. Don't get in a fight; it hasn't even been 5 minutes!"

"That asshole, I'm going to _kill_ him."

"Natsu, relax. Like you said, they're all douches and bitches, just avoid them and ignore."

"Fine, but if I hear another mean comment coming from anyone's mouth about me or our friends, I won't hesitate to break their face." Lucy sighed and Lisanna giggled a bit, giving Natsu's shoulder a pat.

"Oh Natsu, just ignore them." Lisanna said earning a sigh from Natsu and he fumed once again, his day already bad.

He just wanted to stay home, stupid friends who want to attend classes.

~**X**~

"Ouch!" Lucy yelped pain as Natsu apologized once again. He has stepped on her foot again when they were dancing, and Lucy swore her foot will be swollen tomorrow. "I told you I'm not good at this." Natsu mumbled, his voice still having its annoyed tone lingering in it. He hated dancing, he always was bad. But he wasn't good at anything else but eating and fighting so it was pretty knowable.

"At least _look_ at our feet while we dance, I think you're purposely stepping on my feet!" Lucy screeched, taking her arms away from Natsu's shoulder and hand as she scolded him.

Natsu sighed and looked at her with an apologetic smile, earning a suspicious look from Lucy. "Is something wrong?"

"Not really, how's your foot?"

"What's wrong? And my foots fine," Natsu just shrugged and pulled her closer again, his hands on her waists as he grabbed her hand once again to sway back and forth with her. Lucy sighed again and decided to let Natsu handle whatever was bothering him to himself and so, they continued ballroom dancing.

"Dragneel, you suck. Let _me_ show you how to dance with a lady." Natsu and Lucy both heard as Natsu was shoved away from Lucy and came Nathan. "N – Nathan!"

"You bastard!"

"Why hello, beautiful." Lucy looked at him with a blushing scowl as they both sway back and forth on the dance floor. "You look marvelous, Lucy."

"T – Thanks?"

"Hey, asshole, that's _my_ partner!" Natsu shouted once more, grabbing Nathan's shoulder to pry him off Lucy while he glared murderously at him.

Nathan gulped a bit as he smirked once more, looking at Natsu who was so close on punching him. "Obviously she likes me better since _I_ for one do not step on her delicate feet."

"And I honestly wouldn't give two shits, just give me back my partner back and go to your own partner." Natsu hissed as he grabbed Lucy again which Nathan didn't like. He grabbed Lucy's other side as he pulled her away from Natsu, both sneering at each other like wild animals.

"H – Hey you guys?" Lucy squeaked, afraid that either one of them will rip one of her arms off as they tugged and pulled on each side. She felt like she was one of those dolls that kids fight for and eventually one of the arms gets pulled off.

Lucy shuddered at the thought of her armless. "Oh princess, is that pink-haired delinquent hurting you?" Nathan asked as he bent down to stroke the side of Lucy's face earning a growl from Natsu and a small blush from Lucy. "E – Err, I appreciate if you _didn't_ touch me."

"But you're so beautiful."

"She said to back off!"

"What is all this fuss about?" The three all jumped as they heard the teacher's strict voice echoing through the place. "Shit," Lucy heard a murmur coming from Natsu's lips while the other prince had become tense.

Their grips never loosened around her skinny arms but she did felt Natsu's arm much warm and protective. And Lucy was also thinking the same, _shit_ she's in trouble on the first freaking day.

"What is the fuss?" She asked again, standing in front of the three royalties as she crossed her arms and glared at the three, looking as if she was going to kill. Ms. Aquarius is one scary lady.

"Well you see," Nathan started as he yanked Lucy into his arms while Natsu stared at him with wide eyes. "This pink delinquent just barged into our dance and decided that Lucy shall be his partner,"

"What! He's lying, Lucy was _my_ partner!"

"See now he's trying to lie when his partner is waiting for him over there."

"Why you little -!" Natsu tackled Nathan to the floor as they rolled around, cursing at each other while Natsu finally took his fist and punched the prince in the face. There was screams and gasps filling the whole room as the two Princes' started fighting.

Lucy watched with wide eyes as she witnessed Natsu and Nathan both punching and growling at each other like wild animals. This wasn't anything like what Natsu and Gray did, this was a serious fight. Natsu was serious about this.

"Guards!" The teacher shouted as two big males entered the room to pry Natsu and Nathan off each other, screaming and cursing. "You stupid fail of a prince!"

"You damn bastard! Come say that to my face!" Natsu shouted back as he tried shoving the guard off him, whipping the blood off his lips while he trashed and shoved, failing to pull away. "Both of you, in the Headmaster's room! You too, blondie."

"M – Me? What did I do?"

"Apparently they were fighting about you so all three of you will go for disrupting my class. Go!" She barked earning a squeal from Lucy who ran out of the room followed by the males. Now her ass is in a lot of trouble thanks to those two jealous idiots. "Good job you prick, you got us in trouble!"

"You're the one who tackled me first!"

"If you haven't ticked me off, I wouldn't have!"

"Both of you quiet!" Lucy roared stopping the two bickers, even the guard from moving. Lucy shot Nathan and Natsu glared as they both gulped and looked away from the furious blonde while they were hanging from the arms from the guard who held them up by their shirts. "You got me in trouble on the _first freaking day_ and you two had to go all jealous on me and get me sent to the headmaster's room, didn't you? Stupid idiot boys! All of you can go to hell!" Lucy shouted as she threw her hands up in the air as she stomped away.

She hated Nathan and she wanted to give him a good slap in the face for ticking Natsu off like that.

Natsu's her friend, she understands why he did that but he still didn't have a good reason to tackle him and start fighting. She'll have a word with him later.

As the three entered the headmaster's office with the two guards who just dropped the princes off and left to go stand outside of the place, stood in front of the little old man. He was apparently the headmaster of Royal Academy.

"What bring you guys in here today?" he asked, eyeing Natsu and looking away since Natsu comes in his office almost 3 times a day.

Since neither Natsu nor Lucy both talked, Nathan was forced to explain on what had happened using his fluent British accent and fancy words, it ticked Natsu even off more. "So you two got in a fight over this lady?"

"Yes sir, but this pink delinquent had started it by tackling me."

"Cause you pissed me off, prick!"

"Now Natsu, use your indoor voice and stay quiet. Lucy, is this what happened?"

"Yes sir, but I reassure you, it isn't Natsu's entire fault." Makarov raised an eyebrow as he looked at Lucy, surprised she would stand up for Natsu and not Nathan's, she looks like she would be friends with someone more like Nathan. "Then whose fault was it?" He asked. Lucy pursed her lips and gave the two boys a glance and looked back at the headmasters. "It was my fault,"

"What!" Natsu and Nathan both shouted in surprise, shocked to see she would take the blame for their stupidity. "It's true, if it wasn't for me, Nathan wouldn't approach me and talk to me, he wouldn't have pissed Natsu off."

"Lucy, it wasn't you fault!"

"Natsu, quiet. I'm saving your ass right now,"

"But Luce!"

"So, it was your fault, Lucy?" Lucy nodded slowly earning a nod from Makarov who started to think of what to do with the three of them. Surely it wasn't her fault and he didn't want to punish anyone of them. "Natsu and Nathan, I'm separating you two from every one of your classes and if I hear about you two fighting once more, I shall suspend you two for two week."

"Yes, sir."

"And Lucy, surely you have done nothing wrong so I'm keeping you off the hook. Keep Natsu in check, alright?" Lucy stared at him in disbelief as he was letting her go without any punishment. Wow, he was one generous old man. "Got it, Lucy?" He asked once more making Lucy nod her hair in gratitude. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome, now you two can leave now, Nathan, I would like a word with you." Makarov gave Nathan a look while nodding at Natsu and Lucy to leave quickly. The two royalties nodded and left, both grinning like idiots. "Natsu, no punishment!"

"I know, but why would you even stand up for us like that?" Natsu scolded earning a small smile from Lucy. "You're my friend; I'm supposed to stick up for you."

"For _me_ not for that asshole." Lucy giggled a bit and gasped when she saw a small bruise forming right below his eye and his lip all bloody and cut up.

Nathan really did hurt him; she wonders what damage Natsu did.

"Natsu, you're hurt." Lucy put a hand up to touch his bruise but once he winced she pulled back, worried. She grabbed his hand and started to drag him to her room, wanting to patch him up. "Where we going?" He asked, following the blonde who just dragged him away towards the girl dorms.

"My room, I'm going to fix you up."


	4. Chapter 4

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"My room, I'm going to fix you up."_

* * *

Erza shook her head in disapproval after hearing that Natsu Dragneel had got in another fight in class today and worst of all in front of their new member, Lucy. Lisanna had come back with the news after first period was over and Erza was disappointed. They just wonder where they are now. "Maybe, they're on some kind of date!" Mirajane suggested looking at her group of friends who all shook their head to the idea. Natsu wasn't a type of guy to take a girl on a date.

Mirajane just pouted as she slouched, thinking that maybe Natsu and Lucy would make a great couple. "Are we talking about flame-head here?" Gray asked as he came to his group of friends, Juvia following him from behind. She smiled shyly while they all greeted them. "Did you hear about the fight? It's already all around,"

"Of course I did, I heard that the guy he got in a fight with was Nathan,"

"That guy really is an asshole."

"But where's Lucy?" Gray asked, looking around the group of girls and noticing a certain blonde wasn't there. Juvia fumed next to him while the girl's all shrugged. "That's what we're trying to figure out,"

"Oh leave them be, it's not Natsu would rape Lucy of something. He's too much of an idiot," Gray said as he flashed Juvia a look to follow him. He waved goodbye and disappeared into the crowd leaving the ladies to wonder. It was true, Natsu wouldn't do that.

"I really hope they're okay."

~**X**~

"Ow! Luce, that hurts!"

"Sorry," Lucy mumbled as she grabbed the wet pad and gently dabbed his face once more. Natsu winced at the contact but stayed still, letting the blonde take care of his face. So far, Lucy iced his bruise and now is taking care of his split lip. Lucy applied some medicine after she had taken care of his lip and smiled, putting everything back in her first-aid kit. She was proud of herself. "This medicine taste weird,"

"You're not supposed to eat it, idiot!"

"But it's on my lip!"

"I don't care, don't lick it or whatever," Lucy warned as she stood up to go put the first-aid back. Natsu just pouted as he grabbed one of Lucy's portable mirrors and examined his face. His face was a bit swollen but he could ice that down and there were couple of cuts here and there. "Damn that fancy prick, I'll teach him next time!"

"No, Natsu. I'm even so lucky you didn't get a broken bone or something," Lucy said as she grabbed his face to see if she missed any. Natsu pouted and looked at himself in the mirror again. "But look what he did to my face!"

"I noticed, and I should have believed you."

"Damn straight," Natsu crossed his arms and nodded. He vows he will break all his bones in his body one day. Lucy sighed and rolled her eyes, grabbing the ice pack to smash it against his bruise making him groan in pain. "Ice it, now."

"You could be gentle . . ."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Lucy rolled her eyes and looked at the clock to find it she missed her second class. She groaned and frowned; upset she missed three days of not going to class. She felt horrible and now she really does feel like a delinquent. "What's with the long face?" Natsu asked as he noticed the frown on his friend's face, not liking it one bit. Lucy faced him and shrugged, standing up to dust her dress and look for her schedule. "I missed three days of school . . ."

"So what?"

"So, I feel like a delinquent and I need to go to school!"

"Then go, who's stopping you?"

"You, obviously! I need to take care of you!" Lucy gave him a glare as she crouched in front of him, taking the ice pack away just a bit to look at his bruise. Lucy pursed her lips as she noticed it wasn't going down as she expected. Natsu watched her face, going through the stages of anger, depression, and confusion. It was sort of cute. "Come on, Dragneel. We're going back to class,"

"You mean _you're_ going back to class. I'm staying in my dorm,"

"Why is that?"

"Because my face hurts, come on, I'll drop you off and go, happy?" Lucy looked at him for a moment, nodding. She didn't want to be alone for her first day but Natsu's health was far more important. The two exited the place, Natsu following her to her second period just to drop her off. The halls and campus was empty, couple students here and there but most of them in class.

They stood in front of a room, Lucy checking the room number to be sure. "Urgh, royal grammar and words," Natsu sneered in disgust as he noticed the room they were standing in front of. Lucy eyed the classroom and back at him, giving him a silent scolding.

"I'll be going and I'll check up on you later, okay?" Natsu nodded and turned to leave, Lucy grabbing the back of his shirt before he left. "Ice your face, okay?"

"I got it,"

"And –"Lucy got on her tippy toes to give his swollen cheek a kiss. "Take care of your oh so handsome face," Lucy flashed him a shy smile before turning to disappear in her classroom. Natsu stared in shock, hearing the scolding Lucy was getting from the teacher. Did she just kiss him? Natsu still felt the warmth of her lips on his cheeks and he couldn't help blush just a bit. He turned away and grinned, walking back to his dorm.

Lucy sure was special.

* * *

Gray started to laugh as he heard the story coming from Lucy, students glancing their way from time to time. Lucy shushed him as she couldn't help but smile a bit, looking at the male laughing. "S – So you're telling me, that douche lied and Natsu tackled him?" Gray said as he summarized Lucy's mini story she told him, making her nod in response. Gray started to howl with laughter, slamming his palm against the table. Who knew Natsu would do that? "Where is he now, anyways?"

"In his dorm. He didn't want to come to class today," Lucy sighed making Gray look at her, smugly. "Oho, is somebody disappointed that a certain somebody isn't here?" Gray teased making Lucy look at him with wide eyes, her cheeks growing red. "N – No! I'm just worried, that's all."

"Well, he did fight for you, do you think he could possibly –", "Gray shut up!" Lucy covered her face with her hands, blushing red. She shook her head side to side, refusing to think Natsu liked her.

Juvia stare at them, from the back of the room, fuming to herself. She was getting angrier every moment Gray would laugh or smile at the blonde. "Let's go check up on the idiot then," Gray said as he stood up, making Lucy look at him. "We have class!"

"Oh it won't kill you to miss politics!" Gray grabbed her forearm making Juvia gasp from the back. Gray ignored it, thinking it was something else. Lucy eyed him for a moment before agreeing with his crazy plan, thinking it won't hurt to miss politics.

She did hate politics; she thought it was boring.

"Hurry, before the teacher comes!" Gray grinned at the blonde as he quickly ushered the blonde away making Juvia fume even more, making her think Lucy was her love rival. Who was this chick anyways?

As Juvia was left to fume in the classroom, Gray and Lucy were already halfway across the campus. "Am I even allowed to go in the boy dorms?" Lucy asked as she looked around cautiously, not wanting to be caught. Gray shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets, not even caring about anything.

Gray entered the place and Lucy followed, looking around for anybody. She never has been in the boy dorms. It looked like the girl dorms, just a bit larger and wider space to walk in.

Gray and Lucy walked down a roll of dorms, Lucy looking at the numbers as it count down through 300's. When the number ended in 205, Gray stopped in front of a dorm with the number _204 _attached to the front. Gray knocked on it twice and the two waited in silence, hearing nothing from the other side of the door. "Maybe he's asleep?" Lucy suggested making Gray sigh and knock on the door harder.

"I know you can hear me, idiot!"

"Damn it, Gray! Can't a guy get his sleep?" They heard from the other side, soon hearing a click on the lock. Gray smirked and Lucy sighed as she waited for Natsu to open the door. Natsu swung open his door and glared at Gray, his sweatpants falling off his waists while Lucy gawked at the beautiful body in front of him. "Oh, I'm sorry. Were you sleeping?"

"Yes, now I'm having a nightmare – hi Luce," Natsu gave her a grin as he noticed the blonde standing next to Gray. Lucy smiled as a small blush came to her cheeks, waving at the pink-haired male. "Put some clothes on, you look like some prostitute,"

"You shouldn't be the one telling me that!"

"You two are loud,"

"You're loud too, don't feel left out."

"Idiot," Gray mumbled as Lucy glared at him, smacking him over fury. Natsu frowned as he rubbed his naked chest, the place Lucy had just smacked. Why was she so violent?

"What are you doing here?" Natsu finally asked as he leaned against the door frame, yawning a bit. He was enjoying his day sleeping and not worrying about class.

"Well you see, our Lucy here was worried –"

"Bullshit! Gray said he wanted to check up on yo –"

"-You see, our poor Lucy is so shy -"

"-I think Gray has the hots for you," Natsu eyed his friends, his eyebrows raised as his eyes darted from Lucy to Gray who were both arguing and shoving each other away. He didn't understand why his friends were so weird, he was perfectly normal.

"Shut the hell up and get inside this room." Natsu pointed at the two royalties, Gray and Lucy both following him in. They immediately regretted it, staring at the huge mess they just encountered. Empty bottles of cans and bottles were here and there, empty pizza boxes on his coffee table on the edge of his bed, dirty clothes and underwear hanging from things all around the room and you literally had to dig to find the floor.

"Ew!" Lucy yelped in disgust, holding her nose as she saw the moldy sandwich that was right next to her foot. Gray scrunched his nose up in disgust and looked around the sea of dirty trash. "Make yourself at home,"

"You're disgusting, man." Natsu snickered slightly. "If you don't like it, you can either leave or clean the mess up for me."

"Fuck this, I'm going to leave before I catch some disease," Gray left, lifting his hands up in reason. Lucy watched him leave and looked back at the pink-haired prince that had just picked up a pizza that was in a box and sniffed it, biting into it once more. "EW, Natsu, this is disgusting!"

"Don't like it, leave." Lucy stared at him, wondering if she should just leave to. But instead she just shook her head and decided to bear with it for a couple more minutes so she could take care of this idiot. "How does your face feel?"

"Fine, I'm all better," He flashed a grin and Lucy smiled back. "Better to go to class?"

"Oh no, my stomach hurts all of a sudden I think – _ergh._" Natsu fake-gagged, looking at Lucy who just rolled her eyes. Natsu could be so dramatic sometimes. "I know you're not sick," Lucy scolded as she grabbed the pizza from Natsu's hand that was just about to take another bite. He frowned and was about to snatch it back but Lucy pulled back, putting a finger to his face. "If you continue to eat this, you'll get even sicker."

"Who cares? It's good,"

"It's disgusting! It's like . . . dropping your ice cream on the ground and picking it up to eat it again!"

"Yummy,"

"No, not yummy!" Lucy face-palmed, thinking how in the world she met a slob likes him. She looked around, feeling bad for whoever had to clean this room. She knew about the cleaning services that the school provided and she sure felt sorry for the lady who had to clean through all this. "No wonder you always come to my dorm,"

Natsu stared, looking at Lucy like a wild cat. Did she always look so cute?

"Are you going to clean my room for me?" Natsu asked as he watched Lucy pick up clothes by clothes, her nose scrunched up in disgust. Lucy snapped her head towards Natsu and snorted, dumping the clothes on the pile that was already forming. "In your dreams, I'm just making a path so I don't slip,"

As Lucy was cleaning she jumped when she heard a squeak coming from the pile of clothes. What did Natsu have in there that was living? Lucy started to dig around, looking for anything that was living but when she saw something blue pop out she squealed and slipped backwards, falling on her behind.

Natsu couldn't help but laugh.

"Happy!" Natsu said as he saw the small blue cat licking its paw, pouncing from place to place. It found its way to Natsu's side, giving his cheek a lick. Lucy stared in surprise, thinking where in the hell he got a cat. "He's like my child," Lucy face-palmed and left that alone, standing back up. Might as well clean a bit.

"Now where is a trashcan . . ."


	5. Chapter 5

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"Now where is a trashcan . . ."_

* * *

Lucy laughed as she watched Gray and Natsu bicker about the smallest and stupidest thing, Lisanna next to her laughing along with her. Currently, the two royalties were fighting about how big Natsu eraser was and how Gray secretly took it away from him, the two now fighting over who did it or not. Being in Royal Academy for 2 months now, Lucy had enjoyed every day and everything about it. Her friends, her classes – sort of – and everything else in the campus. It was like a dream come true. No father, no arrange marriages, no worries, and it was absolute heaven to Lucy.

"_I_ did _not_ use it! This cost me 20 bucks, asshole!"

"Well too fucking bad! I didn't use it and it's a damn eraser, go buy more."

"It's expensive and it's imported from France, go buy me another one!"

"Get your own damn eraser; even if I used some, what difference does it make?"

"Aha! So you did use it!" Natsu pointed at Gray, holding up his yellow eraser which he loved so much since it erased perfectly and it erased _everything_. But now he was pissed Gray used _his_ eraser which he spent _20 bucks_ on and didn't even ask. Nor was he apologizing. "Oh come on, Natsu. It's just an eraser." Lucy rolled her eyes, looking at the pink-haired male who gawked at her. "It's not _just an eraser_; it's the most special, best, awesome eraser in the whole world! You see, French people aren't that bad."

"I keep telling you that but _no_, French people are bad!" Gray mimicked Natsu, throwing his hands in the air as he remember Natsu saying something about Juvia, the woman from France, being a horrible person.

Natsu scoffed. "Stop putting words into my mouth, stripper." Gray lifted his hand up to slap his so called best friend but when they heard the door slam open, the four jumped. "Natsu Dragneel," Erza hissed, the woman glaring at Natsu while everyone cowered in fear. Lisanna and Lucy held each other, Gray hiding under a desk while Natsu stared at her, trying to be strong. "Y – Yes?"

"_Come with me, now._" The scarlet woman turned around, stomping away outside waiting for the guy to follow him but Natsu was frozen on the spot, Lucy hissing at him to quickly follow her before she shredded him into pieces. "Lucy, come with me!"

"W – What? Why would I? Erza scares me sometimes!"

"If you're there with me, I but she won't be as harsh! She likes you!"

"She likes you too, I'm not coming. Deal with her yourself for whatever mess you got into!" Lucy started to slap his hand which was gripping her wrist, dragging her towards the door while Lucy whined about not wanting to die so early. "Gray, Lisanna, somebody, help me!" Gray and Lisanna mouthed the words, _sorry_, and the two disappeared. Natsu squeaked a bit as he hid behind Lucy, slowly pushing her towards the scarlet princess who stood down the hall, her eyes blazing while her foot impatiently tapping on the marble floor.

The duo approached her ever so slowly, the two of them shaking while pale. "What the hell did you do _this_ time?" Lucy hissed at Natsu who whimpered, Erza now towering over the two.

"What are you doing here, Lucy?"

"W – Well you see, it's a funny story –"

"-I'm not amused. Natsu, I want you to explain _why_ you _spray painted_ the front of the school; _Prince Nathan sucks balls._" Lucy snapped her head towards Natsu, her fear now washing over fury. _He did what? _

"W – Well, you see, the asshole knocked down my door and burned most of my clothes and well I just had to do something back."

"And you spray painted that . . . that inappropriate shit on the wall of the school?" Lucy snapped at Natsu, Erza looking at Lucy along with Natsu, surprised she snapped. "Not only that, I also put itching powder in all of his pants, trashed his place, and also painted his dog pink. You know he had one in his room like I do with Happy?"

"Nobody cares! Natsu, you're ruining school property and you'll get _expelled_ for doing that!" Lucy shouted, now gasping as she realized what the headmaster would do if he saw that. If Natsu left . . . Lucy's face paled as her eyes widen. She didn't want Natsu leaving, he was her first friend and she loved him dearly. She needed him the most out of everyone in the academy.

"Natsu, please, you need to explain to the head master that it wasn't your fault! Nathan started it, please, you can't leave!" Lucy begged, fear washing over her as she grabbed Natsu's arms, the student looking at her weirdly. "I won't get expelled, Luce."

"You might, depending on the punishment Master has for you." Erza interrupted, Natsu staring at with wide eyes. "Expelled?"

"Natsu, please, convince him!"

"I'll try, I . . . I love it here."

"And it wouldn't be any fun without you," Natsu stared at Lucy's face for a moment, her smile reaching her beautiful brown eyes. Natsu grinned and nodded, "Right!"

~**X**~

"Natsu Dragneel, you are sentenced to cleaning duty for two months." Makarov glared at the pink-haired teen while he shifted his attention to Nathan, the two boys looking horrified and sheepish. "Nathan Yuki, you are sentenced to garbage and book staking for three months for starting this foolish war." Nathan nodded and Natsu's lips curled upwards, holding back his laugh. He didn't mind the cleaning duty; he just found it hilarious Nathan was doing all the shit he was doing for one more month than him. "Natsu, you gather the bucket and sponge and start erasing the little _artwork_ you did outside and Nathan you could go wash your artwork on the other side."

"Yes sir,"

"Good, now head out. I'm having Erza watch you Nathan and Lucy could watch you Natsu."

"Lucy? Really?"

"Yes, just don't do anything funny. Both of you, out!" He shouted as the two princes scurried out, scared that their headmaster might hurt them. When they exited the place, they saw Erza and Lucy standing out in front of the door, talking to one another. When they saw Nathan and Natsu approaching them, the two girls stopped talking and turned towards them, looking at them. "How'd it go?" Lucy asked Natsu, approaching him with fearful eyes. "I have cleaning duty for two months,"

"That's good!"

"And you're going to monitor me."

"What!" Natsu smirked at her reaction and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards the doorway. When the duo left, Nathan awkwardly stood next to Erza who glared down on him even though he was inches taller.

Erza scarlet was just too scary.

"Why do _I _have to do this? I didn't do anything wrong!" Lucy whined as Natsu walked next to her, holding a metal bucket with soapy water and a sponge inside, Natsu snickering at her reaction. He found it hilarious that Lucy had to monitor him. Master Makarov sure didn't know that Lucy and he were best friends; they were going to slack off, obviously.

"Maybe it was because gramps enjoyed seeing you whine."

"No way! Everything I do is because of you, ergh; I shouldn't hang around you a lot anymore."

"I'll find a way to find you one way or another, Heartfillia." Lucy shivered as Natsu hissed that at her, looking at him with wide eyes. It seemed like Natsu didn't want Lucy leaving his side but Lucy just brushed it off, thinking maybe because she was his friend. "Creeper." Natsu rolled his eyes and stopped in front of a wall where it was painted with big black letters, _Prince Nathan Sucks Balls._ Natsu crossed his arms and smirked at his artwork while Lucy gawked at it, seeing that he really did paint the wall. "I can't believe you actually did this."

"What? He trashed my place and drew on my pictures, why not?"

"You two are idiots." Lucy sighed, shaking her head while slapping a hand over her eyes. Who knew boys could be this idiotic?

As Lucy stood behind Natsu watching him scrub the paint off the wall, she noticed how muscular his arms looked and how it flexed every time he tried reaching upwards or to the side. She caught herself staring and now her eyes were forcefully observing his very well being. When was he so muscular looking?

Her eyes racked over his broad shoulders, the muscle popping out and flexing at every single movement. Her eyes went down, noticing when he turned around his flat stomach looked like it hat abs. Did he have abs? Lucy needed to find out later. Her eyes fell down towards his ass and she blushed red, thinking _why_ _in the hell_ was she staring at her best friend like that. It wasn't as if she was attracted to him; was she? No, she wasn't. She was his friend and he was hers that was all.

But Lucy couldn't get that image out of her head. How sexy Natsu would look all sweaty and flushed – "Yo, Luce! You alright back there? You look like you're burning up!" Natsu shouted from his spot, Lucy snapping out of her little fantasy. She blushed embarrassed and waved him off, Natsu tilting his head to the side. "Keep working, you're doing well."

"Want to switch off?"

"Hell no, it's your mess! You clean it up!"

"But let's do a relay or something like that."

"As if!" Lucy crossed her arms and huffed, feeling a bit mad about how Natsu was getting so lazy easily. Typical him. "I'm tired!" Natsu whined, Lucy sighing at his whining. "If you finish this all up in 10 minutes I promise I'll buy you some food." As if she didn't know what mess she gotten into, Natsu's face grew bright and he pumped his fist in the air, soaking the sponge in the bucket before quickly erasing the paint, shouting in encouragement.

* * *

Lucy sighed as she spent 70 dollars on Natsu, watching him devour all the food that was on the menu. She was lucky he chose a place that was cheap and delicious. Unlike those fancy 5 star restaurants, the food here were cheap and good. She never thought she'll waste 70 dollar for a one person meal, she almost didn't spend 30 dollars on herself. Lucy tsked and shook her head, noting that Natsu owed her 70 dollars. "So, Lucy, I was wondering,"

"Wondering?"

"You know how it's almost summer break?"

"Yeah?"

"How about going back to my place with me?" He bit into his burger, Lucy looking at him for a long moment. Go to his house? Does he mean go home with him as in show-you-to-my-parents? "You mean . . . for the summer?"

"Yeah, we get three months off for summer then we come back. We're allowed to spend it as we like and I was planning on going back to visit, want to come with me?"

"Why do you want me to go?"

"Because being with you make everything much more fun." Lucy felt her heart melt as she heard Natsu say that. She smiled and nodded, a small blush coating her cheeks. "Alright!"

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter and it's been long since update but WELP. Klshykfwe, thank you for reading and taking your time to read newest chapter of **_**Royal Academy**_**! **

**Review for more chapters pleaaaase.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **OH MY GOSH.

It's been 5 months since I have updated on this—I seriously forgot about this until somebody reviewed for it, honestly. xD  
But as I was rereading my story, I got an idea in my head. So, this is right before Summer Vacation starts for the royalties so bare with me. c;

* * *

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"Why do you want me to go?"_

_"Because being with you make everything much more fun." Lucy felt her heart melt as she heard Natsu say that. She smiled and nodded, a small blush coating her cheeks. "Alright!"_

* * *

Lucy blinked when she saw an envelope sticking out from the bottom of her door as she noticed it had gold carvings around it. Curious, she bent down and picked it up; looking at the front to see it was addressed to her from the Royal Academy headmaster.

Lucy stared at it for a while before grabbing her envelope opener, cutting the top open to take the letter inside out.

Her brown orbs scanned the piece of paper before her eyes widen and a huge smile spread across her lips.

She ran on over to her closet to grab a pair of shoes before she was out of her dorm and running to the dining room her little group of friends always hung out in.

"I can't wait to tell them!"

* * *

_Dear Princess,_

_We are here to inform you about the upcoming ball in a couple of days. It is a special magnificent ball to celebrate the end of the year with everyone and everything. We hope you can attend._

_WHEN: June 13. 7PM—11PM._

_WHERE: The ball room._

_WHAT: A formal masked dance._

_Don't' forget to bring a partner to dance the night away with!_

_With much love,_

_The headmaster._

* * *

Lucy burst into the dining room where her royal friends were sitting and talking, eating, or playing games. They all looked at the blonde who was out of breath and trying to speak, some of them curious on why she had came in with such an indecent manner.

But they weren't the ones to judge—they were all the same.

"G—guys . . . did you heard . . . about the b—ball?"

"Oh, yes, another ball." Erza said, not sounding as surprised as Lucy thought she would.

"Last year's was so beautiful!"

"I hope this year is fun."

"Man, last year was too sparkly."

"I agree,"

"W—wait, you guys knew about this?" Lucy asked in disbelief as she held the golden paper up in the air to show them. And before she knew it, everyone dug in their pockets and showed her the exact envelope that was waving in the air by all her friends.

"W—what?!" Lucy shouted in bewilderment as she stared at her paper, frowning to see she was one of the last ones to know. And she was so excited to surprise all of them again.

"HAHAHA Luce, you're so slow!" Natsu howled in laughter as he gave Lucy's back a pat making her jolt in surprise. She looked to her side to see Natsu grinning down at her.

"You know, I wanted to surprise you guys."

"Yeah, but you're slow at these things. And we're not really surprised about these balls anymore—they have it every year, maybe twice a year." Natsu said as he tried remembering if they had a ball this year before. Lucy stared at her best friend's confused face and sighed again, shaking her head back and forth. "Whatever! At least you guys know now."

"Yes, now that you know, Princess, would you mind accompanying me to the ball?" Loke suddenly popped up, grabbing Lucy's hand in his. He looked up at Lucy, who sweat-dropped watching how he gently kisses her back of her hand.

"Err . . . I ca—"

"Hold it, you lion. Lucy is going with me,"

"Why you?"

"Because I'm her best friend, duh." Natsu said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He swatted Loke's hand away when he realized he didn't let go yet.

"Wait, what? I'm going with you?" Lucy asked as she faced Natsu who looked over at her. "Yeah, of course." He replied making Lucy raise her brow and cross her arms. "Says _who_?"

"Says _me_."

"You didn't even ask me!"

"I don't need to ask you to make you go with me," Natsu said making Lucy gawk at him. She crossed her arms and shook her head, huffing in process. "I'm not going with you—you didn't even ask me. I might as well go with Loke," Lucy said making Loke's face light up.

This time, Natsu gawked at her. "No way! You're going with me!"

"Then ask me properly!"

"Fine, will you go to the ball with me?"

"No."

"What?! Why?! You told me to ask and I did!" Natsu shouted, throwing his hands in the air. "Well, I don't want a blunt asking. Ask me in a way that I'll remember it forever."

The others in the room watched as Natsu and Lucy both bickered back and forth, finding it sort of amusing. They were even more interesting than a TV show.

"How do you want me to ask you then?"

"I don't know, figure it out. Fine a way that it'll make me melt and all that mushy gooey stuff." Lucy said as she waved her hand in the air. Natsu watched in confusion as Lucy walked away from him, disappearing out of the dining room.

He stood there for a moment, re-playing everything that has just happened.

Ask her in a way she'll remember forever?

Ways that'll make her melt?

What does she mean by that?

Natsu pursed his lips as she tried thinking of a way to ask her and surprise her. He knows Lucy—he could do this.

But he had never felt so rejected in his life before.

* * *

Natsu hid behind a plant that was in the side of the woman's dormitory as he snickered to himself, imaging Lucy running into his arms and crying rivers of tears once she sees what he did for her.

He got her this time!

It took about 12 hours to think of this but he was sure he got her this time.

Natsu gasped and quickly shut his mouth as he hid behind the plant to peek a bit as her door opened.

He watched as his blonde friend looked down at the floor to see another envelope, bending down to pick it up. She opened the letter and read it until she scoffed and threw it down the hall. "You've got to try better than _that_ Natsu!" Lucy shouted before she turned and slammed her door shut leaving Natsu gapping on what had just happened.

That was a brilliant plan and she rejects him . . . again?!

Natsu got out of the plant and picked the envelope up as he growled in frustration.

"_Fine_, if that's how you're going to be, prepare to be amazed!"

* * *

"Natsu-San, are you _sure_ about this?"

"One hundred percent sure."

"Like—_really_ sure? Like, super—"

"Yes! So just go with the plan!" Natsu hissed at the blue-haired French woman who gulped, holding her hands in front of her chest. When was Natsu this scary?

"Quick! Here she comes, slap me!"

"But Natsu-San—"

"Do it, Juvia! She's going to go away!" Natsu shouted as he saw the blonde approach them. He looked back at Juvia who looked back at him, shaking her head to the side while clutching her palms by her chest.

"J—Juvia can't do it! She can't hurt people!"

Natsu groaned in frustration as he watched as Lucy was now walking away from them, the pink-haired male trying to think of something to say to piss the woman off. What was she so obsessed with? What did she always talk about?

Natsu snapped his fingers as he pointed at Juvia who looked at him with teary eyes, the male smirking in her direction. "Gray."

"W—what about Gray-Sama?" She asked as her cheeks flushed within a second.

"Gray is a pansy."

"W—what did you say about . . . Gray-Sama?!"

"Gray is a crybaby idiot who only thinks about himself and peeps on other girls because he's a pervert like that. He would never do things for other people because he's a fucking selfish bastard and he will—_OOF!"_

"_DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT ABOUT GRAY-SAMA!_" Juvia shouted as Natsu groaned and clutched gut, falling to his knees. He looked up at Juvia and grinned half-heartedly, giving her the thumbs up. "G—good . . . kick . . . "

"Juvia will never forgive you for saying those things about Gray-Sama!"

"F—fine by me . . . _urgh!_"

"Natsu?"

O—Oh . . . hi Luce," Natsu greeted, trying to smile but winced as he felt the pain in his gut. Lucy frowned as she crouched down and grabbed his shoulders. "Are you okay? Who did this to you? Was it that Nathan?" Lucy sneered as she glared at the ground, Natsu finding it a bit scary. "N—no . . . it wasn't, I just . . . urgh,"

"Here, don't talk, let me help."

"Luce . . . the only think you can do to help me is . . . _urgh—ah. . . _"

"W—what is it? I'll do it," Lucy said as she started to worry, grabbing his arm. "T—to . . ."

"To...?"

"To go to the ball with me!" Natsu announced making Lucy blink and look at him in surprise. "W—what?"

"I'll feel better if you go to the ball with me,"

"D—did you just . . . did you trick me?!" Lucy asked as she let go of him and pulled back. "N—no! I really did get kicked! And it h—hurts!"

"Liar! Urgh, this isn't what how I want to be asked, Natsu! You _have_ to try better than _that!_"

"B—but—!"

"No! Try again," Lucy snapped before she stood up and turned away, walking away from the male on the floor.

After all this trouble—he's rejected once again!

"Urgh . . . I swear I'll get you to go with me, ouch. That Juvia chick kicks hard . . ."

* * *

Natsu sighed as he held a bunch of red roses and some chocolate in his hands, knocking on the door of his favorite blonde.

After failing two of his most 'brilliant' plans, he eventually asked Mirajane what he should do because well, she was a girl and she knew stuff like this. And since Mirajane was older than the rest of them—except Erza but she's out of the question—he knew she had the most experience.

Natsu waited to Lucy open her door as he was really tempted to eat some of the chocolate that was in the box. He got real irritated when Mirajane told him not to eat any of them.

Natsu lifted his fist up to knock again but stopped when he heard the click of the lock and the door opened. He grinned at the blonde who raised a brow at him, handing the gifts to the blonde.

"These are for you,"

"Why?"

"Uhh, well, after failing twice in a row I think this is the other 'romantic' way I could ask you." Natsu said as he put quotation marks around the world romantic.

Lucy quirked a brow higher and looked at him confusingly, wondering what he was talking about.

"So, uh, would you go to the ball with me?"

"God, Natsu, you suck so badly at this."

"What?! At least this is a bit more romantic than the rest!" Natsu said as he pointed at the blonde, his eyebrows knitting in the middle of his forehead. Lucy laughed and nodded, smiling at him. "I know, but this isn't really memorable. Try _one_ more time, hm?"

"Are you _kidding me?!_"

"Come on, Natsu, I know you can do it."

"But it's hard!"

"Use that head of yours. And next time, I expect some tears, mister."

"From me or you? Because I'll cry right now if you want me too—"Lucy laughed as she shook her head, putting down the chocolate and flowers on the table right next to where her door was. "One more try, and I'll go with you depending on how much it moved me."

"..Fine." Natsu said as he pouted earning another laugh. "Thanks by the way."

"No problem," Natsu grumbled as he earned a hug and a sweet farewell, the pink prince standing in the hallways of the woman dormitory alone once again.

What more could she want? Some kind of explosion?

Suddenly, Natsu's eyes widen and he felt something set off in his mind. Explosion . . . surprising . . . he got it!

And with that, he turned around and ran back to his dorm to call some people.

He will need a lot of help for this.

* * *

"So, Lu-Chan, did you agree to Natsu's proposal yet?" Levy, her new friend, asked as they sat in class. Lucy flushed and shook her head making the girl pout.

"It—it's not a proposal . . . "

"I can't believe he's trying so hard to get you to go with him," Gray said as he looked at the two princesses. Lucy just shrugged as he tapped her pencil on the desk in front of her. "He's a persistent idiot; I wonder what he's going to do this time." Levy sighed happily and looked at Lucy, smiling dreamily. "It so sweet of him to do that,"

"I guess . . . "

"Who are you going with, Gray?"

"Nobody yet. I don't see the point in going," The Prince shrugged making Lucy and Levy gawk at him. "Gray! You need to come!"

"Why?"

"It's an end of the year party—it must be fun!"

"I don't know—it always ends up being boring."

"Please?"

"Maybe," Gray smiled making Lucy and Levy cheer. They stopped cheering when they heard something from outside, almost everyone around the window gathering to see what it was.

When Lucy and the others reached the window and opened it, they saw Natsu holding a microphone and waving his arms in the air to get her attention.

"Hey Luce!"

"What the hell is he doing now?" Gray asked as he leaned against the window next to Lucy. "Guess what? I've made this last one the most special!" He shouted into the microphone. Everyone shifted their attention to Natsu or Lucy, the blonde blushing from all the attention.

"So watch! Here I go," Natsu said as he pulled a wacky talky out of his pocket and spoke into it. In matter of seconds everyone watched as rockets flew up in the air and exploded making all sorts of shapes and colors fill the sky.

Everyone watched in amazement as it continued to happen until one particular rocket and exploded in the air, spelling something out.

The first one was a blue word that spelled, "_WILL"_

The next one was yellow, exploding into a word, "_YOU"_

The green one exploded into, "_GO"_

The red one spelled out, "_TO_"

The purple exploded into, "_THE"_

The orange rocket exploded into, "_BALL WITH ME_"

And finally the last one spelled out into a beautiful pink color, "_LUCY HEARTFILLIA"_ to show that he was asking her and her only.

There were catcalls and gasps as Natsu shouted into the microphone the exact words that spelled out in the sky, his cute grin of his present on his face.

"Will you go to the ball with me, Lucy Heartfillia?"

Lucy turned and dashed out of the classroom as she ran past people, running down the stairs and out to the front of the building to crash into the idiotic pink prince who accepted her in his arms.

Natsu laughed as he held the crying blonde in his arms, rocking back and forth in spot. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes!"

* * *

**A/N: **I GOT IT UPLOADED, GUYS. OMFG. AND SHE SAID YES.

Anyways, that was fun to write! It's been a while but I'll have this up and going again too. (:

I hope you guys enjoyed! I have to go to my friend's house now; summer is all about them tans, hot boys, swimming, and sleeping in anyways! C;

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a lovely review!


End file.
